


Trained Killer and her Hunter.

by Sandwich39



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Courser, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hunter - Freeform, Smut, Too sweet, may kill your nerves, set in Far Harbor, story for my Discord server
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 23:19:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19840618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandwich39/pseuds/Sandwich39
Summary: The Courser unit R4-21 has been having a outside relationship with a lonely Hunter named Berkshire on Far Harbor for little over a year since she was sent there on a mission. This is simply another day for them in their odd, but wonderful life together.





	Trained Killer and her Hunter.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction on this site! This story was made because of something discussed with me and my friends on a Discord server, and includes my OC's R4-21 and Berkshire. I'll get around to making something more of them, I swear, but right now we need some fluffy smut =w=.

The fog of the island was especially thick this morning, and the Hunter had to wave his hand lightly in a vain attempt to clear the air around his head. He stood on the porch of a decrepit and ruined pre-war house, picking up the wicker chair that had been toppled on its side and sitting down in it to wait for his visitor. This Hunter was one of the few inhabitants of the Fog, and more importantly one of the only residents of the old house.

He reached up and sleepily tousled his still wet hair. The deep brown locks and their wet curls tickled his neck, one of the few annoyances of today. He wore a old but reliable set of clothes. A patched but loved red turtleneck, underneath the expertly stitched body of a deep colored leather long coat. The thick fur lined neck of the jacket only letting the shirt under it peak out a little. His pants were some old trousers he found in a locker for a pre-war army general, some of the comfier clothes he had. A nice hand made belt kept them from falling off his hips, and the bottom of the once dress pants were tucked into the tall sides of mud stained boots.

He lazily looked down either side of the old paved road outside the house, tapping his thick boot heel on the rotten floorboards in wait. Sun burnt tanned hands poked out from his sleeves, left hand resting on his knee, right hand resting on the forestock of his trusty Lever Action rifle. Well kept despite it's age, it shone dimly in the sickly light of the irradiated Fog. He was acutely aware of the combat knife hidden beside his leg as he shifted position and rested his crossed legs on the stump of a porch banister. Whistling a old song, he once again peaked right and left down the abandoned road to spot his oncoming visitor.

Right led along the road till it reached the edge of the Island, curving with it and wobbling south down the rocky banks. Left was headed into the winding hillside of Far Harbor. Surrounded by tall and broken trees as it meandered along. God knows what would be hiding in there. He stifled a yawn as he watched the area. The sun rising in the east behind the veil of Fog causing the light to break through jagged edges and curves in a way that, for visitors, was breathtaking. For the Hunter Berkshire, however, it was a sight he had become wearily accustom to during his thirty three years of life. Hell, he was one of the few able to survive in the area. The faded tattoo of an atom on his forehead made him annoyingly knowing of that fact. However, he had a lovely visitor to look forward for today, so he put his inner thoughts aside as he once again peaked down the road. Eagerness building up in his chest. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Down the road, into the thick foliage of the forests, a lone figure walked along the cracked pavement. She was no average settler, nor was she even a normal human. Anyone accustom to the sight could tell by the thick black coat and dark tinted patrolman sunglasses she wore that she was a Courser. Super soldiers of the infamous Institute. To the people of the Commonwealth, her people were a omen of death. Even to her own kind, fellow Generation 3 Synths, she was a carrion crow for those who had run away.

Her only 'name' was simply a code, a number to tell her apart. R4-21. She was a veteran of the Coursers, chronologically ranging in at thirty years of age. She was a little on the short side for her kind, being only about five foot three inches, but as with all things in the post-war world no one who had a will to live would underestimate her. She walked along, mentally tracing the path along the roads of Far Harbor to a familiar and safe place. Her hair was deep red, cut into a shave of three lines on either side of her head with a long swept over top. Behind her sunglasses a pair of pensive and watchful green eyes took in every inch of her surroundings. She disliked the thick and humid green Fog, but had become so used to it she had to think to notice it. She had rather pale skinned despite her missions top side, and a old but vibrant long scar ran from her left temple to her jaw down the side of her face.

In her hands she held a white laser rifle, standard issue for Coursers. It was specially outfitted for her, but otherwise it was stock standard. gripped in her glove covered hands she stepped over the rotten trunk of a oak tree and started to notice more familiar sights. She was almost there. To the cabin where she had been running off to enjoy life. It had been little over a year since this all started, since she tried to fight a Fog Crawler and was found half dead by a kind local. A little over a year since she had first fallen in love with a messy haired, goofy smiling, lanky framed Hunter named Berkshire. Little over a year since she truly started to become autonomous.

She snapped out of her inner thoughts as she saw, faintly in the distance, the outline of the house. It was a usual two story town house from before the Great War. Its roof sagged, completely caved in on the back, and the windows were all shattered and empty. Its front porch was covered in leaves and bumpy, the boards either slowly coming undone or already sagging from age and rot. The railings and front supports either rotted, broken, or gone. The roof over it all but gone except for a small portion. Weeds and overgrowth slowly crawled up the sides. Ripping apart the brick of the chimney and tearing shingles and siding off.

Despite its unfriendly outside and aged interior, it was the home of Berkshire, and the only place in the entirity of the known world she felt truly safe and relaxed. She hurried her paced steps, putting her gun away across her back as she came closer. As details became clearer, the form of the familiar Hunter leaning in a old chair on the front porch came into view. 'He's going to fall and bust his ass when that chair eventually rots', she thought. But she only smiled more as she got closer.

Berkshire piped up when he heard the snap of twigs and the hurried sound of boots on pavement and dirt. He looked down the road, pulling up his rifle into both of his hands out of instinct. However, seeing the outline of a short pale figure wearing all black, he eagerly jumped up and slung his rifle across his shoulder. There she was! A crooked grin came across his face as he ignored the front steps and jumped off the front porch to meet her. The two ran towards each other, meeting on the road just in front of the house. R4 jumped up to hug Berkshire, and he was temporarily knocked back when she jumped into him. She hugged him tightly, holding back her strength but giving out enough to give a tight hug. Berkshire gave a tight hug back, swinging back and forth with her. Her face buried into his chest, cold visage suddenly turned up into a giant smile. He craned his head down and kissed her head, chuckling. "There you are, R4! Its been too long!" She let out a muffled chuckle, nodding in the little room she had. "God, I know. I missed you. I'm glad I was able to finally get out here."

Once their initial excitement of seeing each other burned off, the two turned to the old house. Holding the Coursers hand, he happily lead her over into the house. The inside was old, and muggy, covered in vines and fallen leaves and junk of the many decades. However this was not the Hunters place of residency, at least technically. There was a pair of stairs that lead up to the caved in top level, and hidden into the Wayne's coating of the wall and the panelling was a door. He took out a old key, inserting it into a keyhole almost perfectly flush with the wall, and swinging the door open. Inside was a small area, a little cramped, but enough to walk through. At the back of the room under the stairs, there was a large steel hatch. Berkshire turned around and closed the door, then shifted in the tight spot to open the hatch.

Once it popped open, the tall hunter bowed jokingly to let R4 in first. She rolled her eyes, but went forward. The hatch opened into a small concrete entering hole, with built in ladder rungs to the wall being the way down. It went down about six feet, before opening into a underground concrete bunker room. Apparently the owner of the house had been paranoid for the inevitable nuclear holocaust, and had built the place. The Courser climbed down the ladder and stood at the bottom. The ladder sat at the opposite wall of the rectangular room.

On either side of the room, there was a small cubby area of the wall that held utilities. On the left was a kitchen set up, a old fridge, countertop, basin sink, and a oven set up. All powered or fed with internal mechanisms. On the right was a workbench area, taking up the large cubby area entirely. Whoever had built the place had anticipated just about anything, as the bench had a wide arrange of tools and machines. Berkshire only used so many on a day to day basis, but he was theoretically set for any scenario.

Directly forward, on the opposite side of the bunker, was the bed. Made with a steel frame, it was a unusually large bed, capable of holding at least three people. It's frame had been anchored to the ground, and in the concrete wall above the low headboard was a little wood paneled shelf that could hold pictures and trinkets. Berkshire had decorated it with old Vim bottles and a few shells from snails and Fog Crawlers. The blankets of the bed were large thick comforters that Berkshire and his mom had worked on. Colorful and plush, it made the bed look oh so inviting.

On the right across from the bed was a door into the bathroom. Still with simple concrete walls. The mirror above the sink was smudged and old, and it was a basin sink like the kitchen, but it worked. The toilet actually worked, as apparently the pipes had been laid to last even past the original owners life, but Berkshire had to procure water to use for it. The shower, on the other hand, had a rusted shut faucet head. To combat this, the Hunter had found a old steel tub and dragged it into there to use. He had to bring in clean water and fill it up, but it was better than not being clean.

R4 smiled softly at the familiar sight. It was the one place she felt safe. Berkshire shut the hatch, and soon clambered down. Standing behind her once he climbed down the ladder, he reached forward and wrapped his arms around her. "Hi there, hon'." He smiled a sweet smile. She leaned back against him, craning her head up to see him. Reaching up and squeezing his arms. "Hi there, sweetie." She smirked and stepped up on her tip toes to reach him to kiss him. Berkshire happily leaned down to kiss her. Standing there for several seconds in a nice peaceful moment, close to each other.

She reached up and caressed his cheek, pulled back and smiling into his eyes. "I'm tired from the trip up here. Mind if we go lay down?"

"Got no problem with that." He nodded, squeezing her in a hug before standing up properly and walking to the bed with her. She walked over, taking off her sunglasses. Blinking a bit to clear her eyes, she folded them up and sat them on the shelf above the headboard. She reached down and undid the buckle of her coat, shrugging her shoulders to make it slip off. She folded it over her arm and sat it in the floor next to the bed. Without the coat she wore a white Synth Uniform top, and the black pants. Sitting on the edge of the bed, she reached down and untied the laces of her thick boots, kicking them off and letting them fall discarded into the floor. Now more comfortable, she swung her legs up into the bed and laid down on her back, stretching out with her hands up and sighing.

Berkshire smiled at R4, seeing her stretch out. He was sat on the bed as well, having just undone his boots and slipped them off. He sat them neatly next to the bed, and flopped down on the bed beside her. It caused R4's body to be shaken with the matress, and she chuckled. "Why do you find it comfortable to lay down wearing a full long coat? Did you loose your common sense in the fog?" Berkshire let out a hoarse chuckle, turning his head to look at her. "It's just a coat, not like I'm doin' anything bad." The Courser simply snickered, rolling over onto her stomach and snuggling up under his arm. Laying her head on his chest and looking up at him.

The Hunter smiled down at her, reaching up with his opposite hand and rubbing her head. Running his callused hands through her red hair, he scratched her head lightly. Repeating the motion over and over again as they sat there. R4's face slowly softened, her eyes closing and the muscles of her face slacking until she looked almost asleep againt him.

His own face relaxed, happy to see her relaxing. He knew she was always under extensive stress, her life wasn't easy, and to know he was able to make her destress was very sweet. Humming a old song, continuing to rub her head, his chest rumbled comfortably under her head. In response, she reached up, shifting her position a little to be on her side as she wrapped her arms around him. Hugging his lanky body to her and sighing gently.

For an hour, they sat there, R4 slipping in and out of napping and lazily resting there. Berkshire sitting there, humming and fiddling with her hair and other trinkets in reach. It was what they both needed. Simple time with each other after having gone so long without.

After long enough, the Hunter smiled down at her. She had just recently woke up from a small nap, and he was feeling hungry. "Sorry to say, but I need you to move, hon'. I'm hungry." She softly laughed, nodding and sitting up. Sitting up in bed, trying to correct her disheveled hair as he got up and headed to the pantry. He swung open the old fridge, digging around in his store for something to eat with little work.

R4 yawned softly. Stretching back and popping her back, grunting lightly, then sighed. She had only needed a little rest, and was now feeling a lot better. Watching him rummage through the fridge, lazily laying forward and having her head rest on her arms, she had a idea. Her lips turning up in a little sly grin as he turned back and shut the door, coming back towards the bed.

Berkshire had some pieces of Radstag Jerky he had made and a Vim. Good snack to hold him over until lunch. Seeing the Synth spralled out on the bed, he sat cross legged on the bed at her torso level. Placing the drink between his crossed legs, and tearing at the food in his hand. He could tell she had something on her mind, and cocked a eyebrow up at her. "You're thinkin' something, I can see it on your face."

She continued to smile with a sly look, turning her head at him more prominantly. "Oh, really?" She stretched out close to him, staring up at him as he ate. He let out a little chortle, watching her bend about like a sly house cat. Hell, she even reminded him of one. The constant snarky personality and love of laying about. Of course he loved those aspects of her, but it was always entertaining to point them out.

Berkshire made quick work of his snack. Wiping his hands on a cloth from the edge of the bed and taking a deep drink from the soda to rinse out the slight tangy aftertaste of the jerky. Sitting the bottle on the floor near to the bed, he once again turned his attention to R4. She was sat in front of him, cross legged, but leaning forward so far she looked like someone had folded her. He was about to make a comment when she started to move forward. Kicking her legs up from under her, she scooted forward, leaning up to his face. Reaching up and brushing his messy hair out of the way so she could kiss him softly on the cheek. He smiled, watching as she swung her arms around his neck, holding herself up as she continued to move towards him.

Eventually she had made him start to lean back, allowing her to move her body to sit and stradle over his hips, sitting in his lap facing him. He realized what she was getting at, and smirked. Reaching up and placing his hands on her hips. She slowly started to kiss all over his face. Going from his jawline, up his cheek. Carefully covering most of the area as she got up to his cheek bone. Turning down to kiss along to his nose, and then dip to his lips. Her hands around his neck going up and turning his head upwards so she could kiss him passionately. A soft hum of approval echoing in his throat as he kissed her back. Their arms holding each other close.

She slowly broke off the kiss, pressing her forehead to his. Her eyes slowly slipping open and close. Staring back at his. A soft smirk crossing her face. "You know exactly what I have in mind, don't you Berk?"

"Well of course i do, R4. I'm not a dumbass." His crass words slightly broke the feeling of the moment, but made her smile wider and more genuine. Letting out a little chuckle she cupped his bony face. "No, you don't. I only see a vey handsome Hunter." She kissed his nose, making him let out a little raspy chuckle. "Only one who could see that."

She silenced him with a kiss, moving forward enough for him to start laying himself down on the pillows behind him. Her legs pressing down into the mattress to make her straddle him more comfortably. Her hands moving down to his coat, making quick work of it. Undoing each button with a quick gesture, opening it and letting it slacken to slip off. Despite busy kissing her back with her same need, he reached up and helped take off the long coat. Shuffling a little to let it slip off the bed edge and fall into the floor.

R4 got needy once they started to get more heated, their tongues occasionally reaching out and prodding at each other. Her hands going back up to his head, running her fingers along his scalp. They both let out little satisfied hums and little moans. R4's hips slowly starting to rub and press against his in a enticing manner. Berkshires' own hands soon wandered up her body. Squeezing her hips as he started to toy with the end of her shirt. The soft and synthetic fabric slowly moving up her torso, baring her midriff so he could feel bare skin under his hands.

R4 didn't let him get far first though, reaching down with her own hands. Grabbing the bottom of his sweater she quickly started to pull it up, baring his lanky form. His chest and stomach had quit a few scars and blemishes from his time in the fog. Lanky frame still very strong despite its thin apperance, showed off by the tight structure of his muscles over his frame. To her it was a lovely sight. Breaking their kiss off so she could fully work it off of him. Making him smirk at her, lightly flexing his muscles.

"Like what ya see?" She smirked and chuckled. "Of course, hon~." She teased at his own accent, pulling him into another kiss. Hands wandering down to his body. Running along his back and dragging her nails along his skin, a shiver running up his spine. His coarse hands returning to her sides. Slowly pulling the fabric up higher and higher. R4 running her hands eagerly and hungrily along his bare chest as she kissed him with the kind of built up passion only she had.

Berkshire continued to roll up her shirt, to the point where she had to pull back and give in that he would want to see it off of her. She smirked as she pulled away from the kiss and sat back. "Why you love my chest, I don't know. But I'm happy to see you infatuated with me." She smirked with a mischievous look in her eyes. He simply chuckled back in response, already eyes glued to her as she reached and pulled the shirt off of her.

Pulling the Synth shirt off her torso it was now bare to Berkshire. Faded scars littered her body, but major blemishes were dulled significantly. She had a pear shaped body, thickening at her lower half around her waist, thighs and hips, and then becoming thinner and a bit scrawny at her upper body. Her torso was very pale as she was almost always wearing the heavy Courser coat. Her breasts were small, inverted nipples hardened enough to become a little prominent.

Berkshire immediately had his hands all over her. Grabbing, squeezing, feeling, he pulled her close and kissed her neck. Slowly moving down to her collarbone. She chuckled first in surprise, but then slowly melted into pleased hums and little giggling moans. She ran a hand through his hair hoping to stoke him onward. Kissing at her neck more feverishly she eventually let out a rather blatant moan, making Berkshire grin and R4 chuckle.

Deciding he had given her enough attention for now, she pushed him back down and kissed him. Firmly planting her hands on his sides. She dragged her nails along his ribs gently, before placing them on top of his abdomen. Slowly rubbing and carressing his torso downward. He gave a few pleasant grunts as he tried to rub up against her, but she kept him firmly in place until she got through with her teasing.

By the time she scooted back a little, and her hand slowly ran down to the belt and button that held his pants in place, a stiff bulge had formed under the fabric. He looked up at her, smirking. "God, you're so teasing." He almost whispered out with a kind of breathy lust. She simply nodded, grinning widely as she slowly undid the belt. Sliding it off. Running a hand along the bulge, making his hips involuntariy buck upwards out of desperation. R4 snickered out of amusement and slowly undid the button of his pants, ipping them open enough for him to be free.

Berkshire's cock pointed up into the air, showing despite his demeanor how much he was riled up. He was a good six inches in length with a trimmed bush of hair at the base, and R4 grinned. Slowly running a finger down the bottom towards the base, he groaned softly in neediness. She reached the base and firmly wrapped her hand around it. Slowly shroking up and down. Leaning in and resting her head against his hip and watching him softly moan and throw his head back. Her other hand on his side, rubbing circles and holding him close.

She slowly leaned up, sticking out her tongue and lightly licking his tip. He smirked. His cock twitching in her grasp. She grinned wider and ran her tongue along his head. Tesing him just a bit more as she slowly stroked. Before she placed her hand at the base once more, running her tongue along the bottom of his shaft, and easily took him into her mouth. Earning a hushed but fervent gasp and moan from Berkshire. Mentally R4 cheered as she moved her head down. Taking his entire length in, before moving back up and licking and sucking on the end with more energy. Working on his cock with the kind of skill that made the Hunter quake at the knees.

Berkshire gasped as she sucked him off, reaching down and putting a shaking hand into the long hair of the top of her head. Not grabbing it but placing it there. Breathily moaning out as she would bob her head up and down along the top half of his length, before taking him into her mouth fully all at once, and then repeating the motion. His hips bucked up eagerly. Her hand firmly on his hip stopping them with a iron grasp that was vastly different to the gentle and pleasant stroking.

He finally pulled himself out of the foggy haze of lust, reaching down and grasping her shoulder. She slowly pulled away from him. That mischievous smirk still planted on her face. "Come on, let me pamper you a bit." He chuckled, sitting up. Pulling her in close before laying her on her back. Switching positions with him on top. Despite this, she was still rather domineering. Wrapping her legs quickly around his hips and pulling him in close with a giggle. Berkshire leaning down and kissing over her face. "God, you're just a big tease, aren't you?" His hands slowly reached down to her wide hips. The black pants having slipped down enough to show off the top of her ass and the indention of her pelvis muscles.

Distracting her with kisses and little quips, he ran his hands to the buckle of her pants. Undoing them quickly and sliding them down off her hips. Kicking her legs out a bit to help him as they were quickly disgarded of. Leaning back in, he kissed at her neck, R4 craning her head to the side to allow him access. One hand coming up and cupping a breast, the other running down her body to her groin. A neatly trimmed and short patch of hair under his fingers, before he reache down between her legs. Index finger quickly going to her clit. Gently pressing against it at first to tease her. Her legs opening up slowly to allow him more movement as she gasped and became more enthralled.

A few fingers dipped low enough to her slit to gather some wetness on them as he rubbed the little bundle of nerves. Kissing at her neck with the force to make a hickey, he pressed down on her clit enough to make her gasp with a moan. The Hunter smiling with a crooked but lusty grin as he worked slowly up. Applying more speed and pressure, rubbing in a wider or tighter circle depending on her reaction. Slowly her sass and dominant personality melted away. Her hands once sat on the bed spread reached up to grasp at his shoudler, hanging off of him. Gasps and chuckles becoming louder til they were a steady stream of moans and light panting. Wisecracking remarks turning into small comments and pleas as she melted in pleasure below him.

He slowly moved down from her clit. Parting her lips ever so slightly and pressing the tips of his index and middle finger to her entrance before pushing them inside her. Making the Courser moan loudly and press her hips up, eager, wanting more of him. His digits slowly pumping in and out of her shallowly, before pushing in farther and earning a plea from her. "God, yes, please more~." She babbled out, burying her face in his shoulder and shuddering as he picked up the speed and worked his fingers deeper into her. Hitting a very nice spot deep inside her, lightly shaking her body, making her toes curl up and voice to come out gasping and laced with pleasure.

Despite her immense pleasure, she needed more of him. She needed him closer. She tugged at his hair. Spying up at him with hazy eyes. "Please, oh god come closer." She cupped his face hurriedly and kissed him with a burning passion. Getting the message across without even needing to speak additional a word. He slowly pulled back from her, reasituating himself. Berkshire still over R4, but with their hips at even levels. Her legs reaching up to wrap around his. His hand reaching down to aim his cock in the proper position. Rubbing along her wet lips before finding her entrance. Quickly pushing himself into her and thrusting forward. Their hips meeting snugly against each other. Moaning against their mouths at feeling them connected. R4 taking him in, Berkshire feeling her around him. It stirred energetic lust in them both and the Hunter took the lead. Slowly pulling his hips back before starting to pump in and out of her with a eagerness that she matched easily. Legs wrapping around his hips tightly and holding him close.

He moaned loudly into the kiss, their own pleasure eventually breaking it up and simply having them resting their heads against each others shoulders. Arms wrapped around each other, needing their bodies close. His hips picking up speed and thrusting faster against hers. A light slapping sound coming from the contact of skin. R4 moaned, voice quavering with pleasure as she dug her nails into his back. His own arms hugged her close and squeezed at her hips, one reaching down and rubbing one large cheek before swatting at it. A delightfully loud slap sound resonating out. R4 gasping and grinning she held her legs tighter.

Berkshire's moans were rising in volume to match hers. Breathy gasps punctuating his noises as he thrusted into her. Now going fast enough to create a rather loud, crisp sound of contact each time their hips met. Her thick thighs and ass jiggling with the kind of satisfying feel that only spurred him on more.

R4 could tell with the moans and noises he was making, he was getting close. The idea spurred her on more, her desperation for pleasure making her reach down between their bodies. Going down and rubbing vigorously at her clit, making her gasp and throw her head back more. Loud, desperate moans filling the room. Words passing out of her mouth she couldn't control or care less out. Begging him to cum, begging him to let her cum, begging for release and pleasure and hundreds of things. Berkshire happily gave so. Pressing his face into her shoulder deeper and almost pistoning in and out of her. Finally he let out a throat cry of pleasure, slamming his hips against her in quick succession. Thrusting himself deep into her as he came. Deep wavs of pleasure shooting throughout him with force enough to make him shake.

R4 followed soon after. The first moment of feeling him spill hi seed inside her made her reach the end of her rope. Hand shooting up from between their bodies and grasping his shoulder with a almost scary force. Dragging her other hand down his back as she cried out. Loud and long as her walls spasmed and fluttered around his cock, sucking him in deeper and forcing their hips so close together that it would have been uncomfortable any other way. Her eyes rolling back and mind going blank for a second as she trembled with the effects. Her strong legs shaking almost comically against him as she sat there in the afterglow and slowly subsiding pleasure.

For several moments the couple sat silent, the only noise being their out of breath panting and light creaking of the bed as they sat there. R4 slowly gained brain power again, rubbing Berkshire's back and forcing out words between pants. "Ahh....god...thank you, so much...I needed that." The Hunter, still not fully situated, simply nodded and smiled. Eyes sleepy with afterglow and love. Gently nuzzling against her and hugging her tight. Not in passionate lovemaking, but in a loving manner that made her smile wide and hug back.

once they had both caught their breathes, he slowly pulled out of her and laid to the side. R4 quickly scooting up to snuggle up under his arm. Wrapping her arms around his torso. Chuckling weakly. "Forget walking for awhile.." She snickered, noticing how her legs shook as she moved them even in the smallest manner. He chuckled heartily. "I'd apologize, but that felt too damn good to say sorry." She laughed lightly, nodding and laying her head on his chest. "God, I love you."

He smiled wide, cupping her chin. "I love you too, R4. You're the sweetest thing to ever come into my life." He waxed poetic, then kissed her sweetly. When he pulled back she shook her head and giggled. Weakly punching his chest and muttering comments as she laid down and hugged close to him. Their breathing slowly evening out and becoming methodic.

Soon, R4-21 was asleep. Naked as the day she was made, cuddled up to the man she loved. Berkshire, similarly bare, joined her in sleep shortly there after. This very relationship, if discovered, would have them both persecuted. R4 hunted by her masters for gaining autonomy, and Berkshire equally hounded after for because he was the reason behind her change. But they both risked life and limb, at least in theory, to come together like this. Several times a month. Having gone on for little over a year at this point.

Sooner or later, the Hunter would wake up and make his Courser some food for supper. Even though she didn't have to, she'd eat and enjoy the meal more than any synthetic packet she ever got from the Institute. And after a day or two of routines similar to this, R4 would have to return to the life of non-existence and slavery. And Berkshire would return to a life of solitude and routine. Simply waiting until they could sneak away to meet once more. All just one more day in a cycle they had built up.

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, that was it!! My first fic. If any problems or errors are seen, do please inform me so that I can fix them, other than that, I hope you enjoyed!!


End file.
